User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- RE: Red vs Blue Ya, I mean by the seasons. Although I only own Season 5, I've seen every season. I haven't seen any of the Reconstruction episodes. No I'll watch it later, I have to finish yard work and then I have to get some money some people owe me. After that, I'm off to get a new 360! Yay!!! Besides it'll take more than an hour for those videos to load for me (I have dial-up remember) 360 I plan on getting a Elite. But I don't think I'll be getting XBL anytime this month (or the next) The reason being is that I live in an area were there isn't any good services for high speed internet therefore it would be very expensive to get. But you have my word that I'm getting XBL one of these days, I pray that it will be maybe sometime in late December or January. Yes, I know you and Baw Wee can't wait that long but sorry. Snow Wow 8 feet. Yes, on RvB.com It says the next episode will be the last one of Reconstruction. O, I never heard about that, but whatever. What I meant by whatever was, whatever that I didn't hear about it. On your Ascetic Corps page I like the Spartan vs. Ascetic picture. Are you going to be on XBL tonight? How did your mic brake? Oh I think this is the right way to spell genius. I don't like pickles. I like tacos!! Well I love Halo!!!!! You do know that we were first talking about snow. It's mild outside right now for me. For me it's in the 50s. But don't worry it will get colder for me up here. That's not nice. Are you going to be on XBL tonight? Ok, I'm watching Pregame Lobby right now. Me too. I'm watching episode 2. My favorite characters are, Mike, Brandon, Commander Melander, Rob, and Stealth Sniper. Who's yours? Matt? I like the pictures! I told Rebound that you're an awesome photographer in Halo 3, and he agreed. Cool a photography clan! Never heard of that before. Sure I'd like to join. Do the sreenshots have to be serious, like combat? Or can they be funny? Ok, I try to look for my best screenshots. But we can still talk. RPing Rama 'Setum: Greetings High Councilor. What may I do for you? Rama 'Setum Rama: Very well then, we shall set course immediately. If I may ask, what is the High Councilor doing on Zalcronia? Rama 'Setum Rama: Non at all, we were not engaged in anything important. I always knew we were going to have problems the the Zalcrans one day. Helmsman, set a course for Zalcronia! Rama 'Setum Rama (hailing the Sangheili base): This is the Fist of Sanghelios. I hear you have requested our assistance. What do you need. Rama 'Setum Rama: What may I do to help. You have thousands of warriors to assist you, protecting the archaeological team should not be too difficult unless the Zalcrans are now carrying Brute shots. Rama 'Setum Rama: It is done, High Councilor. Anything else? My ship masters are now very trigger happy, and would gladly give a few Brute ships some "breathing holes" to air out that Brute stench. Rama 'Setum Rama: (Returning from battle) I must say Councilor, there is nothing more satisfying then watching Brutes being sucked into the vacuum of space. There Fleet Master must have been fairly for a Brute, not that that is saying anything. He had no chance of winning, but he still did not resort to the typical Brute tactics of charging in and firing on my ship. As long as the Brutes keep producing warriors like him, I fear we may continue fighting a never-ending war with them. I do not know how many we have killed, but they still fight a losing war. But enough of this. How goes the exploration teams research? Rama 'Setum Rama: Wretched beasts. We should send in a few Ascetic Squads to wipe the Zalcrons in the area out. Speaking of which, I believe that I should make the request on my brothers behalf to join the Ascetics. Cele is of noble blood, being from our family, and I will personally vouch for his effectiveness in combat. Rama 'Setum Rama: Maydor! Greetings, I did not know you were in the system. I would like to put in a request, as well as an endorsment, for my brother, Cele 'Setum, to join your Ascetic Corps. His is a skilled warrior with both the Energy Blade and Plasma Rifle, and is a very dedicated worker. You will not be disappointed if you accept him. Rama 'Setum Rama: (30 min later)High Councilor, Commander, greetings. This is my younger brother, Cele 'Setum. Cele: (Bows) Greeting High Councilor, Greeting Commander Maydor. Cele: (confidently) Yes, I do believe I could become one of them Commander. Rama: I must say, the boy is good. He already has already killed three Jiralhanae Chieftains, and you must admit, becoming an Ultra at his age is somewhat impressive. Rama: Indeed. I sometimes wonder how he gets any recruits at all with his high standards. I remember how I was once offered a position with the Ascetics prior to the Schism, but I turned them down. I never really enjoyed their tactics that much. (Chuckles). Ah well Cele, you can't win all your battles. Head back to the ship, I don't want the Brutes to catch us by surprise. Cele: Yes brother. Good day High Councilor. Rama: What is is, High Councilor? Rama: I won't tell another living thing, but what could possibly be so urgent? Do we not have Special Ops warriors for these missions? Do not get me wrong, I will gladly do this, but.... Rama: No, no. I'm sure your brother has more urgent missions for his Ascetics. My personal guards are as good as good as any of them. (As if to prove my point, one of my two guards starts to wrestle one of the Ascetics and tosses him to the ground.) I rest my case. I trust those two with my life, and they will keep any secret I give them. Rama: (5 min. later) We are ready to go, Councilor. May I ask where we are going? Rama: Do you mind if I ask what is so important about this...(I pause as the guard in the turret fires at a Zalcron) mission? These beasts are everywhere on this planet. Rama: Of course I will. Have the Expedition Team been able to discern anything else about their meaning from these new charts? Rama: Very well, let us continue then. Do you think the Specter will fit into the lift, or must we walk? Rama: (stepping into gravity lift) So, how is Draken. I hear that hear he was recently accepted into the Ascetics. He is a fairly good fighter for one his age. Rama: I suppose that would help. You know, I think I have just thought of a new sport. Hunting Zalcrans. Every Sangheili who wants to prove himself could descend on the planet and hunt the beasts. It would help thin out their population, as well as provide a last line of defense against the Brutes on this planet. Rama: I suppose. Still, maybe put a regulation on the hunting, and we would have ourselves a new, very entertaining, sport. Rama: When we get back to the surface, remind me to have a talk with the Ascetics guarding the door. Allowing Zalcrans into the facility. Where they already here, or have the Ascetics just not been paying attention. Rama: Ah. We should fix that. Rama: These things actually speak now! When did this happen!? (rhetorical question) Roleplay This is a surprise, you've never refered me by my last name. What is this offer, Baracuss? P.S. If it makes you happy, I watched the first episode. Took over 3 hours to load though! Zalcrania Uasp: Its good to have you back. Things on Zalcrania are fine except some Zalcron attacks and Krana is great. Uasp: I know. (P.S Stop making fun of me!!!!!!) Best Show Ever! Check out some of these clips from a show called Code Monkeys. Its the greatest animated show ever (Thats Right!). While the actual shows are half hour, these are two minutes. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23oJotGSgYY *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59WIH-Rz7js&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCMomyKTlVc&feature=related Roleplaying I already know. Crimson Dagger sent me the finding reports exactly twenty minutes ago. I also don't feel comfortable having Rama guarding these, he knows nothing of them. Baracuss: He is a Councilor Zamra... A newly elect... Zamra (Interupting): I don't care if he was the Imperial Admiral, Baracuss! Besides the data files from the Star Charts are not on the Nightly Moonlight I have moved them to a highly secured facility that no being not even the High Councilors know about. (You can see that Zamra has anger in is eyes) (You see that Zamra tries to control his temper) Zamra: What I'm doing is trying to keep this information safe!!! We know very little about the Star Chart, all we have are theories on their purpose! I will do anything to make sure their information is protected. Sigh... even if that meant sacrificing my life. Um...Hello Look up.